Back At One
by RanDom Roseee
Summary: This story takes place after she refuses Logan's engagement proposal. She is back home in Stars Hollow. -SORRY STORY ON HIATUS -
1. Back At One

**BACK AT ONE**

Rory couldn't think of what she ever did wrong to get given the choice to either chase her heart or follow her dreams. Why couldn't she do both? Be with the man she loved and also be doing what she loved the most. When did it ever come down to being one or the other? His way or the highway? She didn't understand why there was even a choice in the matter? Would a man that really loved her give her that choice?

'I'm sorry honey…' she broke down before her mother could say another word. Crying so loud in her mother's arms, truly heart broken, and not knowing where to move on from there. She cried in her mother's arms until she couldn't cry any more, her throat was dry, and they were both hungry for some take away food from Luke's Diner.

Luke brought over everything they loved, such a '_life saver, we would have died had you not come to our rescue Luke…_' the mother-daughter duo chorus in a mock-despair voice. Luke shook his head in mock disappointment, a huge smile crept over his face, happy to know that both Gilmore girls had each other to fall back on when there was times of distress. He left the two ladies to demolish their hunger.

* * *

'_Rory's back in town for a while till she figures out what she wants to do now_' Luke said in a matter-of-fact voice to his nephew on the phone a few days later. '_She's looking as beautiful as ever, and needing someone to get her back to her chipper self. Know anyone who has the time of day to just that?_'

'_I'll place an ad out today in the Philadelphia news okay?_' Jess said sarcastically, very happy to hear that Rory hadn't accepted the proposal as everyone had first thought. He was stoked to know that she hadn't closed the door to her dreams to chase someone else's, and that she was stronger than she knew she was. He just wished it hadn't been at her expense of getting heart broken pretty bad. He still cared very deeply about her. He didn't want to see her hurting so bad.

'_When do you think you'll be able to drop by and give me a much needed helping out around here?_' Luke asked, though both knowing that Luke's Diner was doing very well for itself, and he had just replaced Lane for her husband Zach.

'_Probably in a couple of days, I just have to clear something up here, and then I am fine to come help out._' Jess was grateful for the encouragement. He wouldn't have known what excuse to use that would be plausible for his return to Stars Hollow.

* * *

Rory walked to her favourite spot, near the bridge where she usually liked to read. But this time, instead of reading, she just stood there looking over the bridge. Lost in deep thought about the things that had happened in the past few years. Her time with Dean and their fidelity, her flirtations with Tristan and their shared kiss, her likeness with Jess and his bad boy ways, her three years with Logan and his expectation which were too high. Why had it all been so complicated? What was the pattern that she kept making, and how would she break it?

She needed some kind of distraction that would keep her mind stimulated and occupied from thinking the things that went wrong in her life. She had worked so hard all her life, had great grades, she just graduated from Yale, she had a loving mother who would give her the world, and now she was back at Stars Hollows. How did it end there?

She needed to fill this void that was building up inside her chest, but with what? And it dawned on her. She needed to find Taylor Doose and fast. She had the best idea. Stars Hollow never had a newspaper before. Stars Hollow Gazette.

* * *

He watched her from afar. Watching her lost in thought like he'd done secretly so many times before, this time was different. She was hurting, and she had just come out of a serious relationship that had broken her heart into two. She looked as beautiful as ever, maybe even more so than her girlish ways the first time he'd met her. Now she was an adult of twenty-two.

He tossed between walking up to her and giving her one of his comments he was so famous for, but instead he choose not to ruin the moment. His silence was enough for now. Looking at her was enough for now. He would wait for the right moment to approach her, give her some days to settle in, before making his presence known.

He watched as suddenly, like snapped out of a trance, Rory's face beamed so brightly, that she could have eclipsed the sun. She walked excitedly in the direction of the town square. He was happy to see the spark come back into her, and wondered what brought it all on.

He couldn't help but follow her like a magnet, his steps light but hurried, making sure not to attract her attention in anyway. He wasn't ready for confrontation just yet. He saw her walk into Doose's supermarket. Bag boy? Disappointment brought his steps heavier, as he walked past the supermarket towards Luke's.

* * *

Rory animated her thoughts to Taylor Doose, who couldn't take 'no' for an answer as he knew the girls troubles and how much she had already gone through. The old man was happy to appeal to the girls interests, and agreed to it all. All they needed was to find funding for it all. Rory said she would deal with it. The man was happy to oblige the girl. He uncharacteristically gave way to whatever she wanted.

She was straight on the phone to her grandfather, appealing to him for the release of her money earlier than it was intended, and was very glad for his support. He had thought it a fantastic idea, and would look after the financial side of things. She just had to tell him exactly what she wanted to do and get back to him for a plan of attack.

She was so excited, she ran all the way to the Dragon Fly Inn.

Huffing and puffing, her mother asked 'where's the _fire honey?_' In one breathe she told her mother the whole story.

'_Whoa slow down honey_' her mother laughed excited to see her daughter happier than she had seen for a while. It was a change from the fake smiles she would constantly received from her daughter. The sullen looks when she thought her mother wasn't looking. They hugged each other excitedly and told Sookie the good news. Three women jumped up and down, and Sookie declared she was making Rory's favourite dish as a celebration.

* * *

Jess decided to take a walk around town and found himself searching for Rory in all her favourite spots. He needed to see her again, even for a few seconds. His choice to stay hidden, a plan that was still in motion. He was kind of glad and disappointed not to have seen her. He took to driving out of town back to Philadelphia to check on how things were there. He told himself that there was a reason why he didn't bump into her this time around. They just weren't meant to be. There was just something missing in all that.

He argued to himself that he was flaking out on her again. There was no real reason for him to drive all that way back to Philly, it was just an unnecessary waste of petrol really, and he knew he would be back before the weeks end anyway.

He no longer had any barriers keeping him away now. No boyfriend. No studding in a top notch college where he just didn't feel like he belonged. No grandparents for her to get embarrassed about, because he wasn't the right kind of designer suit to bring to dinner. He could just be himself. The Jess Mariano that she knew and loved before. The older and more improved Jess Mariano to be exact.


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing.**

* * *

**Back At One: Chapter Two**

Jess stared at her from across the room, absentmindedly whipping down tables, ignoring customers that were signalling him to come over and take their order. Luke just shook his head at his nephew, and waited patiently for him to make a move towards his old girlfriend. He felt like shaking him, and saying for him to hurry up, because just standing there, not being able to say what he wanted, because he promised himself that he would like jess work it out when he was ready to.

"So Jess, why you back?" Lorelai asked him, he hadn't even realised that she was sitting right in front of him, just staring up at him.

"Decided to drive five hours here because my arms where in need of a workout" he replied seriously, still eyeing Rory.

"Ah I see, and all this exercise huh? Even your eyes are having a good work out as well?" she asked him bluntly, hoping that his sights weren't on her overly sensitive daughter.

"It gets its own work out, don't you worry. Now my other arm. See how it works?" he asked her in the same tone as before. Lorelai wasn't budging until she knew what his intentions were.

"Ah I see…" she pretends to take interest in what he is showing her, not letting the younger man win. "Lukie, watch you nephew at work. He has learnt a new form of exercise. Have you seen it? It's amazing!" Lorelai exclaims in mock excitement.

"Leave the boy to do his chores Lorelai!" he scowled the older woman, not deterring her from the task at hand, she stayed put in her spot.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Rory now sat next to her mother, watching the interaction, or lack of, between Jess and her mother.

"Jess, here is showing me the new form of exercise I want to try out when we get home. Did you know that he is so keen, that he drove five hours to do it… see how it works?" she eyes her daughter mockingly. "He moves his hands that one, and back, that way and back. And then wait for it, wait for it… he switches hands!" she throws her hands in mock amazement.

"You are missing out on some wonderful craft Luke! Your nephew is a genius…!" she yells at Luke, who is in the kitchen. A grump sound comes from the kitchen.

"Leave the boy alone Lorelai!" he yells in response.

Kurt now stands where the two Gilmore girls are, wanting to knowing what all the commotion was about. "The new form of exercise?" he questioned the three of them.

"Apparently" Jess quipped at the older man.

"Look at the expertise Kurt!" Lorelai mocked, and stood up from her chair. "See you later Luke!" she yelled at the man. "Tell me what you learnt okay Kurt, we'll exchange notes later? You might learn something new that I missed out on okay?" she told him, and kissed her daughter on the cheek and headed off to work. "See you at dinner Luke!"

Rory sat for a while just staring at Kurt and Jess, and then stood up herself. "Wishing everyone a good day" she said loudly to everyone.

Jess grumbled at Kurt to go away, and go back to his seat.

"Luke, I'm going up stairs for a bit. I need some serious time!" he yelled at his uncle and threw the cloth at his uncle, who caught it just in time.

* * *

Rory was busy thinking about how she would approach her grandfather about the plan of opening up a newspaper in Stars Hollow. On him maybe consider helping her out with the project, by backing up the whole thing. She knew that she had to present a good case, which would see him winning profits and having a good solid case that he wasn't going to turn down.

She wanted to open up a printing press, and a weekly newspaper that would be sent out each week, providing the town with current and up to date information about the town and its neighbouring towns, and a bit about the world as well.

She bit the bullet and decided to call her grandfather.

"Rory, to what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked her proudly, always happy to speak to his only grandchild.

"Can we meet up? I have a proposal for you, and I want to ask you in person"

"Sure, is everything okay?" he asked with deep concern.

"Yes everything is great. When would be a good time for you?"

"How about a lunch date?" he asked her.

"Thanks Grandpa!" she beamed with happiness. "See you tomorrow!"

"I'll meet you at your favourite café!" he told her, curious to what she had in mind, but he wasn't going to press on.

"Okay Grandpa! See you then! Love you!"

"Love you too Rory" he put down the phone and went back to work.

* * *

Jess climbed out of his window, a force of habit that he had done many times in his youth, so it only seemed natural to do the same thing. His feet brought him to stand at the bridge that they both liked so much. It was his most favourite places as well, probably because Rory loved it so much. He sighed as he looked down at the water, deep thoughts of where he wanted his life to go, going through his head.

"No! NO! Don't jump" he heard a familiar say to him in amusement.

"Hey Ror, what's going on?" he asked her curiously, she only ever came down here when she wanted to have some alone time to herself, or she had something mauling in her head.

"I saw you climbing out of you window" she said with a laugh, remembering all the times he had done that in his youth. "You **do** know that Luke can't ground you any more right?" she joked at him, and he rolled his eyes at her.

"You caught me…?" he said with a laugh, bringing his hands up to his hair in embarrassment.

"Yup" she nodded her head in amusement at the boy she had once loved very much as a teenager.

"So what's the news?" he asked her, knowing something was up with her, he watched her glance at her watch and then back at him.

"I'm meeting my mum at Luke's for dinner, you going to come along?"

"Yeah why not? Nothing better to do in this town" he quipped, the stood in silence for a minute before making their way down to the diner.

* * *

"Hey Mom!" she greeted her mum happily, her mum instantly knowing that something was up with her by the sounds of her voice. She knew her daughter like she knew herself.

"Hey Honey" she greeted her back, hugging each other for a few seconds. "Oh hey Jess" she looked at the boy behind Rory.

"Hey" he simply said to her, wondering what kind of things the older woman thought about during the day. He didn't want to know, he decided.

"Always the **talker** aren't you, Jess?" she joked at him with a smile.

"Yup" he conceded to her, and went to see his uncle in the kitchen.

"Wash your hands Jess" they heard Luke bellow in the kitchen.

"Okay okay, **Uncle** Luuu-ke" Jess said to annoy his uncle further.

"So why are you so happy daughter of mine? Spill!" she looked at her daughter.

"I have a lunch date with Grandpa tomorrow at Café La Cherie!" she grinned at her mother.

"Oh that's wonderful!" she hugged her daughter tightly, glad that things were moving along for her. She really wanted to see her daughter happy, and if **this** was it, she was all for it! She would hound her father until he gave in.

"I know isn't it!" the mother daughter duo spoke in words that only they knew what they were talking about. Jess heard every word of it, making sure that he did.


End file.
